You're Everything, Too
by Edwardalltheway
Summary: What would happen if Jacob let slip to Edward that he and Bella kissed? What would all three go through?
1. Meetings, Confessions, and Deals

**Your Everything, Too**

**Jacob Black:**

I sat in my room, thinking about everything that had happened lately. The last month had been hell. Ever since the bloodsuckers moved back, I hadn't slept in over an hour at a time. Sam had us on over time, trying to catch Victoria. It did help to be this busy, though. If I was, I didn't think of Bella and _him. _The fact that she could stand his cold arms sickened me. It had been easier when I could imagine the two of us together and not have that. It had been hard, but bearable. I loved her. How could she love him! She knew that he was a monster. I knew I was being a hypocrite, but I didn't care. At least my kind was still alive. At least my kind didn't feed of-

I sat up with a start as I heard Embry come in through the door. Know one knocked anymore. What was the point? It's not like I had anything to hide from them. Quil must have heard my thoughts. _Come on, Jacob! Stop moping. She's just a girl. You could get any other girl, trust me. Besides, we have things to do._ I sighed. So much for my nap.

"What do you need, Embry?" I could hear how tired my voice sounded, but I didn't care. We were all tired.

"Well, Jake, it's our shift. Sam wants us on the outer perimeter. You ready?" He sounded just as tired as I was. Killing Victoria was going to be so much sweeter, considering the hell she had put us all through.

I got out of my small bed slowly, knowing that I wouldn't be back there for awhile. "Yeah, let's go."

We spent the next 10 hours patrolling. Victoria hadn't reared her ugly head in weeks now, but Sam was determined to catch her. I didn't know how he could do it. His wedding was in less than a month, and he and Emily were planning to make it special. He had always been the strongest of us all, but this was insane. I felt pathetic for being tired, but I knew I wasn't judged.

When we finished patrolling, I made my way home. Billy nodded to acknowledge me, but knew I didn't want to talk. I just wanted sleep. My bed looked like a feather. A small, but comfortable, feather. As I sank down, I let my thoughts wander. My mind flashed to a month ago. I had brought the motorcycles to her house to keep him away from her. But the look in her eyes, the utter devotion to him, made me want to die. I had thought that before she left, before Alice was there, she might be feeling more. We had almost kissed, for God's sake!

That last thought made me spring out of bed. I would make my last stand today. Even though it was 11 o'clock, and everyone was asleep, I would try. I had to. After this, I would leave them alone. Well, alone as in not let them see me. I would still make sure that Bella remained human.

I walked out of my room to the living room. My father was asleep on the couch, and I didn't want to wake him. I had an extra pair of shorts in my hand, and a shirt. I didn't want to meet Bella and Edward nude. It may make a point, but not the one I wanted. I didn't usually wear a shirt, but it made sense to now.

The crisp night air hit me, and I felt whole. Everything was better outside. I set the clothes down and went into wolf form. For a while, it had been hard. Now, it was as easy as breathing. I picked the clothes up in my mouth and took off. In under a minute, I was in the forest surrounding Bella's house. I dropped the now damp shirt and shorts, and changed back to a human. Tonight was going to be….interesting.

**Bella Swan:**

I woke from my dream with Edwards arms tightening around me. It wouldn't have usually woken me, but he was growling, to.

"Edward," I mumbled, still dazed from sleep. "What's going on?"

His voice was disgusted, but still beautiful. "The dog is here."

'I wish you wouldn't call him that." What would Jacob be doing here? I had tried to reach him for the past month, but he had been avoiding me. Maybe they had caught Victoria? No, I couldn't get my hopes up.

I heard a rock thump my window. At least he was smart enough to not come straight to my room. Edward growled again, but released me. "Come on. He wants us to come down."

I knew I should be dreading this, but I wasn't. I'd missed seeing Jacob. Even if he was here to insult Edward and me, I still got to see him. Edward picked me up in his arms and went to the window. For a split second, we were falling off the roof. It reminded me of that day on the cliff.

On that day, I was missing Edward with all my heart. I had given up on fighting and was willing to die. On this day, I had Edward here. My heart was whole again. The adrenaline didn't really have a chance this time, but my heart was thudding. This was probably due to the fact that Edward and I were this close. Why must my heart never calm down? It nearly stopped when I saw him. I looked at him just to prove my point. His hair was slightly tousled from the jump, his skin slightly glistening in the moonlight. A breeze made his shirt stick to his chest, and his abs were visible. My heart skipped a beat.

Jacob stood in my yard, his face grim but determined. I hadn't seen him in a month, but it felt like more than that. The circles under his eyes were deep and bruised. His hair had grown more, not nearly as long as it had been before, but not his buzz cut. He had managed to grow yet another inch. He was taller than Edward, which was saying something.

"Jake!" I couldn't help the grin on my face. He was still my best friend, no matter what had happened. I could here Edward's growl.

He grinned back. Whether it was because he was happy to see me, or the fact that he had angered Edward, I didn't know. "Hello, Bella, Edward." He said Edward like I would say vomit.

"What do you want, dog?" He spat out his words, but he still sounded beautiful. How did he do it?

Jacob's grin faded. "I just came to talk to Bella. We never did finish a conversation from a while ago."

What conversation had we last had. There was the motorcycle incident, but we had ended that conversation. The only other conversation I could remember was- oh, no, he wouldn't!

"What conversation would that be?" Edward probably knew by now. Great. Things were finally getting better between us, and now this. What had we done to deserve this?"

Jacob's grin returned. This time, it was menacing. "Oh, I just wanted to really finish that kiss."

**Edward Cullen:**

He had to have been mistaken. He hadn't said kiss, had he? Not with my Bella. I looked to Bella for truth, but she just stared at Jacob with horror. Well, I guess that answered my question.

She looked about ready to rip Jacob in two. I would be glad to join her in that. "Jacob," She hissed. "I think it's time for you to leave."

He took a step forward, pretending to reach for Bella. She spoke again, sounding more angered. "What did you expect to come from this? That I would run to your arms? Jake, there is something that you don't understand here. I love you like a brother. I'm not meaning to be harsh, but that's all. I'm _in love_ with Edward. Nothing you say or do can change this. Please Jake, just go. Unless you have any other purpose here, leave."

Jacob looked wounded, but turned to leave. He was shaking, but I didn't think with anger. Bella could be brutal when she wanted to, and right now, I was okay with that. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and we were in her room in a flash.

She turned in my arm to face me. There was guilt in her eyes. "Edward, please understand."

I didn't mean to sound so angry, but I was. "Understand what, Bella? That you almost kissed a dog? How am I supposed to understand that?"

I felt as though someone had punched my in the windpipe. Thank god I didn't need to breath.

Bella looked as if I had slapped her, but she continued. "I don't think of him like that. It's just, when we were apart, I was in hell. For the longest time, I was drifting. Then, Jacob threw me a lifeline. He gave me a sanctuary for awhile. It was all working fine, we were best friends. And then, he told me he had feelings for me. Well, he made it clear; it didn't have to be said. I didn't want to lose him, and I thought that you were never coming back. I know, it's no excuse, but it's what I have. Please, Edward, understand. I will never, ever love any one as much as I love you. Please."

I saw the pleading in her eyes, and I started to melt. That didn't mean I wasn't going to get a little something out of me, though.

"Alright, Bella, but you now have to make me a deal."

There was worry in her eyes, but she nodded her head. I cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You have to go dancing with me."

I could see a look of dread cross her face, but she grimly nodded. I laughed and set her down on the bed. She looked exhausted, and tonight must not have helped. I drew the covers over her and held her in my arms. She sighed with content and started to drift into sleep. There was one happy thing that I could pull from this; the dog hadn't actually kissed her. My lips were the only that had touched hers.

I drew her closer to me, never wanting to let go. The hours passed quickly, and I dreaded Charlie waking up. It was a Saturday, so he would let Bella sleep late, but he did come in and check on her sometimes. It's not like he had to worry about anything. Well, except for the fact that his only daughter was in the arms of a vampire. But, seeing as this vampire wouldn't do more than kiss his daughter, I was like a dream come true. Forget the fact that I could kill her at any second. As long as I didn't pass second base, I was fine. To bad Charlie hated me.

**Jacob Black:**

Bella's words still hurt the next morning. Even if my heart had beaten out of control when I saw her, it still hurt. God, she looked good-

I was meeting my Brothers at Emily and Sam's house, but I didn't really want to do anything. Bella had made herself more than clear last night. I would never be more than her best friend, I was like her brother. Running to breakfast would do me some good.

When I arrived, I was the first there. Emily was already in the kitchen, making eggs. Sam must have still been asleep, and know one else was here. She smiled up at me, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. I tried to smile back, but I knew that it was halfhearted. Her smile quickly evaporated.

"Jake, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I just had a bad night, that's all."

Her face became very grim. "This has to do with Bella and Edward, doesn't it?"

I nodded. Emily was the closest to a mother that I had ever had. She knew me like a mother would know her child. I loved as though she were my mother. And over the past month, I had needed that. Now was no exception.

"Jake, I hate to break it to you, but you need to hear this. You deserve so much more than that girl can give you, and you need to move on. I know that it will take time, but you need to find someone that's right for you. Bella isn't that. She was your first love, it will be hard. But she's still your best friend, and if you can, try and keep that. You don't need her to love you like that, Jake."

My throat was tight as I tried not to cry. Emily had hit a sore spot, but in a new way. She made me see something that I had refused to, even last night. Bella would never love me like that. I had always known. She loved _him. _It didn't mean I was over it. I might never be. But I missed my best friend, more than I ever thought I would. I would make things right, but not right away. I needed time to get over her.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

**Bella Swan:**

I had dreaded this night all week. It wasn't the fact that I had to go on a date with Edward. I was fine with that. It was the fact that I had to go dance with a large group of people. And most would be looking our way because of my dazzling Edward. Alice had come by with my clothes. She put me in a blue dress with gold and black symbols on it. The skirt twirled wonderfully, and she finally caved on not putting me in stilettos. She settled for a pair of blue flats that matched my dress.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Bella." Alice hugged me and walked flew out my window. She had convinced Charlie that she was taking me to a musical in Port Angles, and he agreed. Thank god for Alice.

True to her word, Alice was back in five minutes. Her knock on the door sent me flying down the stairs, but Charlie managed to beat me there. The door opened to a stunning Alice in a red dress. She smiled at Charlie, and he smiled back. He'd always had a soft spot for her.

"Hello, Charlie. I'm here for Bella."

He nodded as I slipped past him. "Bye, Dad! Well be back by eleven thirty!"

Alice had also gotten him to extend my curfew, simply saying that it would be impossible to get back to Forks from Port Angles before ten, for that was the time that the musical ended. We slipped into her car and she drove for about a minute, then stopped. Her door opened, and Edward took her place.

His eyes were on me as he observed my dress. "Thank you, Alice." She nodded and slipped into the forest.

Edward looked stunning in a black suit. We drove for about ten more minutes, until we were at his house. The lights were dim, and it looked as though know one was home.

"Edward, what are we doing here? I thought you said that we were going dancing."

He merely grinned and pulled me out of the car. "We are, sweetheart, we are."

We walked to the back of his house, making his words true. He had set up a dancing floor and sound system in the back yard. We walked to the main control, and he pressed play. I didn't recognize the song, but it was slow and soft.

"Edward, this is…" Tears filled my eyes. He knew how much I hated dancing in public, so he made it private.

"May I have this dance?" He held his hand to me, and then drew me into him. We swirled, and my thoughts went to prom last year. Everything had been different then. Simpler. But that didn't matter. I was in the arms of the one I loved, in a place I loved. It didn't matter what had happened this year. All that matter was that I was with Edward, and that he loved me.

**Edward Cullen:**

The soft song ended, and I shut the music off for a moment. I needed to speak with Bella. We had avoided the talk we had with Jacob for a week, but I needed to know something.

"Bella?" My voice was tight, and she could tell something was up. She nodded, anyways.

"I have a question: When I was… gone, what did you do with Jacob Black?"

Her expression changed to thoughtfulness. If my heart could race, it would. What was she going to say?

"We mostly were just best friends. He helped me through… that time. I don't know if I would have made it without him."

Well, how to react to that. I could be grateful that he helped my Bella, and that they weren't romantic. Or, I could be hurt over the fact that I had hurt Bella that much, and that he was all that could get her through. I decided on grateful.

"Well," I said, hitting play again. "The night is still young. Are you ready?"

I knew that the question had more to it then a dance. I was really asking her if she was ready to spend eternity with me, and she knew that.

She smiled a breathtaking smile. "If it's with you, of course I am."

I smiled and dipped her, kissing her deeply and pulling her into my arms. Her feet lifted off the ground easily, and I embraced her. This a deeper kiss than we had shared before, but I could do that. I could do anything with her, for her, about her. She was my everything. I just hoped that I could always be the same for her.

She kissed me back, and I knew. I was her everything, too.


	2. Authors Note

Hey! Just wanted to say thanks to anyone who read this! It took me forever! Oh, and I am a Team Edward supporter, not Jacob (I think this was apparent in the name). He's great, but he's no Edward! To anyone who is a Team Jake, sorry! He'll never win in my world.


End file.
